bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit
Spirit is the Enputeiiseikon (エンプティーせいこん Empty Soul) created, from the vast ammounts of immense reiatsu that was release due to unknown battle years ago. Spirit is neutral to everything, even his own existence. Spirit's journey to stop being a Enputeiiseikon an Empty soul will be beyond long, and the first spirit race he must become is a Shinigami. Appearance Spirit appearance is something unique. Unlike, most beings that appearance's that change over time or even if they are hurt to where scars are made, Spirit never suffers from this. His appearance cannot be alterred unless he wishes it, even if an ability or weapon is strong enough to scar him he can remove all traces of it once he is healed. His basic appearance is that, he is six-feet tall, with long black hair, and purple eyes. He has a lean yet muscular built. While he doesn't prefer any kind of clothing more than the next, he choose to where a noble's purple garments or clothes as they were the first clothes he was given. Personality Spirit as of right now has no real personality as he stand completely still and never, blinks, talk, or move, and has no facal expertions. This bottom will be his current personality after the first rp. Spirit's personality is unique as not only is it immense, but he never not think logically. As an Enputeiiseikon he never feels any kind of emotion, for he has no heart. Spirit mind works like a normal person or souls, yet without any emotions, feelings, drives, desires, etc. Unless, it protects himself as every being natural instinct is to live he won;t act on anything. As he is an Enputeiiseikon, he doesn't need to feed, drink, breathe, or sleep yet he will do them to show that he is an Enputeiiseikon as they will be killed on site. Spirit as he has no drives or emotions has no sexual identity what so ever. He has no passion or feel to make love of an form. This makes not straight, gay, or bisexual. He states the only reason he is male as all the Reiatsu that created him was of two males. Powers & Abilities Top: Offense (40), Top Right: Defense (40), Bottom right: Mobility (20), Bottom: Kido/Reiatsu (40), Bottom Left: Intelligence (100), Top Left: Physical Strength (80). 280/600 Immortality: Spirit has acquired eternal life. He doesn't age as the form that the Enputeiiseikom is created, its body doesn't age or change. Spirit doesn't require food, water, air or sleep to live, yet he still has the ability to do them. His body is cannot change so he will always have long black hair, purple eyes, a lean yet muscular built and be six feet tall. Spirit can choose to alter his appearance, and cannot be scared as if he is he can remove all traces once he is healed. He still can be killed. High Spiritual Power: As an Enputeiiseikon Spirit has a fair amount of spiritual power. His spiritual power still isn't even higher than a 6th seated officer. He is Spiritual Power has increase to where he graduated from the Shino Academy. Immense Intellect: Due, to him being a being without emotions, he always thinks logically and without self-gain. He can detect the small clue or detail in something, that most people overlook. Spirit can outwit even, genius ranked individuals with ease. The plans he can create are of such, great detail only those of high intellect can even try to figure them out. Due to his great intellect he is a master tactian and strategist. Master Tactian and Strategist: Since, Spirit has such a highly powerful min he is a powerful tactian and strategist. He within second make plans or strategies against, his opponent's normally before he even start to be in combact with them. The tactics he uses, can seem noble, but he will use any method to win as his only reason is to live. Pristine Athleticism: Spirit has an amazing level of athletic abilities. His physical strength, endurence and stamina are immense. As his body will never change he is always in great shape. Due to him currently, have no other means to protect himself his body must be in amazing shape. Kido Practioner: Spirit can use Kido spells and technique with ease. While, as of now he can only use low level spells he can perform technqiues most Shinigami that would take years to do. Zanpakuto: